johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yabu Kota
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Japanese Pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Japanese Idol, Singer, Model, Dancer, Actor |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = September 23, 2001-present |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Hey! Say! JUMP, Hey! Say! BEST |image = File:ykw.jpg |imagewidth = 240px |caption = Yabu Kota, September 2014}} Yabu Kota (薮 宏太), is a Japanese idol as well as the leader and member of Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture and lives in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. Profile *'Name:' Yabu Kota (薮宏太) *'Birthday:' January 31, 1990 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 178 cm (5'10 ft) *'Weight:' 54 kg *'Blood Type:' A *'Johnny's Status:' **2001-09-23: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Admired senior:' Domoto Koichi *'Admired Person:' Johnny Depp *'Favourite Color:' Red *'Disliked Color:' Blue *'Favourite Food:' Curry Rice, Oden, Boiled Fish *'Disliked Food:' Tomatoes, Cucumber *'Favourite Sport:' Soccer *'Favourite Subject:' English *'Weak Subject:' Mathematics *'Favourite Animal:' Newborn Kittens *'Hobby:' Listening Music *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) Information On September 23, 2001, he entered Johnny & Associates as a trainee. Inoo Kei, a member of the same group as him, was also there during that time. From the time he joined the agency (2001) to the year 2004, he had the most high pitched voice in the history of Johnny's. Which eventually led him up to become the leader of Johnny's Jr. Two months later, he was chosen to be the leader of Ya-Ya-yah. They released a CD which was very unusual because they were still members of Johnny's Junior. On September 21, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. Discography Solo Songs #Boku wa tada... #Hoshi no furu toki #Hoshikuzu no beru #Italia (performed in the "Summary" 2004 concerts) #Mayonaka no ANSWER #Angel Come To Me #Jewel Star #Asu e (Lyrics written by Yabu) #Arashi no carnival #Rain Dance #Next Dream #My Everything #ikujinashi〜DREAM BOYS Ver.〜 #Chikai no sora (Lyrics written by Yabu) #Tears and Smile (duet with Yaotome Hikaru - song written by Yabu, composition by Hikaru) #Original Iro (duet with Yaotome Hikaru) #SCORE (Hey! Say! BEST song, Lyrics by Yabu, Rap by Hikaru) #Oto (collaboration with Inoo Kei) #Dreamer(Hey! Say! JUMP song,Lyrics by Yabu) Concerts *Johnny's Jr. Concert Tackey&Tsubasa Johnny's Jr. Daishugou (March 29 - May 6, 2002) *Okyakusama wa kami SUMMER Concert 55 Mannin no Ai no Request ni kotaete (August 10–28, 2002) *Tackey&Tsubasa「Hatachi」de Debut Giant Hits Concert (October 19–20, 2002) *Tackey&Tsubasa Christmas Party (December 14, 2002) *KinKi Kids DOME CONCERT ~FUN FAN FOREVER~ (December 31 - January 1, 2003) *2003 Concert Tour To be, To be, Ten made Ten made To be (March 29 - May 5, 2003) *Kotoshi mo Ah Taihen ThankU Natsu (August 8–28, 2003) *KAT-TUN no Daibouken de SHOW (August 12–20, 2003) *NEWS Taiwan Concert (October 10, 2003) *Johnny's Starship Count Down (December 31 - January 1, 2003) *KinKi Kids 24/7 G TOUR (December 31 - January 1, 2003) *A happy NEWS year 2004 (January 1–4, 2004) *2004 Concert Tour TackeyTsuba 22sai Kon (July 4, 2004) *Johnny's Theater"SUMMARY"of Johnnys World (August 8–29, 2004) *Tsubasa Con (August 18・25, 2004) *Shinen so-soh Kinpachi Trio Ya-Ya-yah Concert (January 2, 2005) *Ya-Ya-yah Haruyasumi Yokohama Arena Concert (March 26, 2005) *Johnny's Theater SUMMARY Digest 2005 (July 29 - September 4, 2005) *Johnny's Junior no Daibouken! (August 15–26, 2006) *youtachi no ongaku daiundokai (September 30 - October 1, 2006) *2007nen Kingashinnen Akemashite Omedetou Johnny's Jr. Daishugou (January 1–7, 2007) *Johnny's Jr.no Daibouken! @Meridian (August 15–24, 2007) *JOHNNY'S Jr. Hey Say 07 in Tokyo Dome (September 23・24, 2007) For Hey! Say! JUMP-related concert, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. Filmography Dramas *Taiyo no Kisetsu (July - September, 2002) as Tatsuya Tsugawa *3nen Bgumi Kinpachi Sensei 7th Series (October 2004 - March 2005) as Kojiro Suzuki *3nen Bgumi Kinpachi Sensei 7th Series Ma no Saishuukai Special (December 30, 2005) as Kojiro *Suzuki *Ninkyo Helper (2009) as Takayama Mikiya *Ninkyo Helper SP (2011) as Takayama Mikiya *Haneru no Tobira (2012) TV Shows *Variety ShowsThe Shōnen Club (2001–Present) *Hadaka no Shounen (2002–Present) *Ponkikees21 (2002–2004) *Ya-Ya-yah (5 January 2003 - 27 October 2007) *Hyakushiki (2007–2008) *Hi! Hey! Say! (3 November 2007–Present) *YY Jumping (October 2009–Present) TV Appearances For Hey! Say! JUMP-related appearances, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. DVD *Koichi Domoto SHOCK (Released on January 16, 2003) *Okyakusama wa kami SUMMER Concert 55 Mannin no Ai no Request ni kotaete!!(Released on February 26, 2003) *KinKi Kids Dome F Concert~Fun Fan Forever~(Released on December 3, 2003) *NEWS Nippon 0304 (Released on April 7, 2004) *Johnny's Fan Kanshasai~Kanzen Micchaku Special Hen~(Released on June 4, 2004) *DREAM BOY (Released on August 8, 2004) *Takizawa Enbujyou (Released on July 18, 2004) Theatre *SHOWgeki・SHOCK (June 4–28, 2002) *PLAYZONE 2002Aishi (July 14 - August 15, 2002) *Nintama Rantaro Musical (July 20, 2002) *ANOTHER (August 4–25, 2002) *SHOCK~is Real Shock~ (January 8 - February 25, 2003) *Stand by me (July 25 - August 10, 2003) *DREAM BOY (January 8 - May 5, 2004) *Stand by Me (July 16 - August 1, 2004) *Takizawa Enbujyou (March 7 - April 25, 2006) *One!-the history of Tackey- (September 15–28, 2006) *Takizawa Enbujyou 2007 (July 3–29, 2007) *DREAM BOYS (March 4–30, 2008) *She Loves Me (December 12, 2009 - January 31, 2010) Events *KICK! ODAIBA 2002 (April 27–29, 2002) *Odaiba Ponkikees21 (April 29, 2002) *Nintama Rantaro 10th Anniversary Event (May 12, 2002) *Nintama Rantaro Koukai Event (June 22, 2002) *Pataya Music Festival (March 19–24, 2003) *Johnny's Fan Kanshasai (October 12, 2003) *World Cup Volley Ball (November 2003) *Johnny's Senbatsu Star Baseball Tournament~What we can do right now~ (November 12, 2004) TV Commercials / Advertisements *Fujiya Five Star (2002) *KICK! ODAIBA 2002 (2002) *Pizza-la Super Bingo Hen (2003) *Deca Sports - Wii (2009) Trivia *He became the lead singer for a Junior Unit Ya-Ya-yah. *He hates tomatoes, cucumbers and green peaches. *He loves playing soccer. *His favorite color is red. *He is left-handed. *He can play the piano and the guitar. He has even displayed talent in lyrics writing. *He is loved by many seniors from his agency. *He and Akanishi Jin (KAT-TUN) are very close, they even bought a puppy together. *He was voted for "Most wanted as a little brother" and "Most wanted as a pet" in idol magazines. *He is like the older brother in the group Hey! Say! JUMP. *His older sister was an Arashi (Johnny's Group) fan and she sent an application to the Johnny's Agency without telling him. After the audition he successfully joined the agency as a trainee, but the dance lessons that took place every week were so hard, he told his mom that he wanted to quit. But after his mom said "I'll buy you a soccer badge" he decided to stay. *From the time he joined the agency (2001) to the year 2004, he had the most high pitched voice in the history of Johnny's. It was nicknamed "An Angel's Voice". Using that voice and his talent for singing, soon after he joined the agency he was told to sing solos and medleys on TV. *For the musical, PLAYZONE 2002, he was given his first solo song, Boku wa tada…. Trainees normally backdance for a year or two before being given solos. *In The Shounen Club, the most popular TV show for Johnny's Jr, over 100 Johnny's Jr.s performed but his performances stood out the most. Quite a few of his seniors, NEWS, KAT-TUN, and other Johnny's Jr. groups became backdancers at some point for Yabu. *In NEWS's first single, NEWS Nippon, he sang the high pitched notes and his voice is recorded in the CD. *In 2006, he wrote the lyrics to a song for the first time which was Asu e. In that lyrics, he put one or two Chinese letter from the Ya-Ya-yah members' names. (Kota's Ko means large, Hikaru's *Hikaru means light, Taiyo's Taiyo means sun, Shoon's Sho means fly) *On a press conference of She Loves Me, Nishikiori Kazukiyo from Shonentai said he was impressed by how good Yabu was when singing since he was a child. *He has an older brother and an older sister. *He looks up to Domoto Koichi of the group KinKi Kids as a mentor. *He was named Kota because his parents wanted him to have a large(Ko) heart. *He is close to Akanishi Jin of KAT-TUN who was rumored to have even called Yabu's mother and ask her if he could adopt him as his younger brother. Akanishi has once even said to Yabu, "Stay beside me until you're 14 years old". *He is also very close to Inoo Kei (childhood friends) and Yaotome Hikaru. *He play guitar along with Okamoto Keito in their concert. *He studied in Horikoshi High School, with the other three Ya-Ya-yah members. Goro Inagaki, and *Tsuyoshi Kusanagi from SMAP , Tsuyoshi Domoto from KinKi Kids, Yamashita Tomohisa and Tegoshi *Yuya from NEWS, Masahiro Matsuoka from Tokio, Matsumoto Jun from Arashi, Toma Ikuta from Johnny's Jr, Arioka Daiki, Chinen Yuuri, Nakajima Yuto, Yamada Ryosuke and Yaotome Hikaru are some examples of Johnny's idols that have studied/are studying in Horikoshi High School. Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:Actors Category:January Births Category:1990 Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:Members born in Heisei Period